


Introducing: Cody

by Scorchmark



Series: Meeting my Idiots (aka OC introductions) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Introduction, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Grim Reapers, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorchmark/pseuds/Scorchmark
Summary: A short scene to introduce Cody to you and give you an impression of her. Featuring Vince, because some witty banter is always nice.„Why do you never change forms when fighting?“, he asked, trying to approach the topic carefully. Cody wasn‘t the type of person to share personal details. To be honest, she sparked more questions than she gave answers.„Why should I?“, she retorted, looking straight ahead as they rounded a corner, the moonlight now reflecting in her purple eyes.„It would give you an advantage, it enhances your speed and strength.“, he pointed out and looked at her, but she did not meet his gaze. Maybe because she hated having to look up at him, since he was quite a bit taller than her, or maybe she just wasn‘t keen on this topic. Vince assumed it was both.„Something is wrong with you. I can tell. You are definitely hiding something.“Cody snorted.„Yeah, your body, if you don‘t shut up.“
Series: Meeting my Idiots (aka OC introductions) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189193





	Introducing: Cody

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps 😊  
> Quickly introducing Cody to you here (and sort of Vince as well), to give you an idea of what she is like. I've written this at the end of last year during Christmas break but thought I  
> could start sharing my work here.  
> Any feedback is always appreciated and if you want to see a bit more about my characters, feel free to check out my IG, same username over there 😁💕
> 
> And now: Enjoy!😊

You either hear her coming, or you don’t.  
And if you do, you only do because she wants you to. She wants you to know that she‘s there because sometimes things get boring and she wants to play.  
So, when you hear the hard thumping of military boots on the ground and the rustling of her coat in the wind, you better start running.  
Not that you would stand much of a chance of outrunning her but it lets you pretend you had some dignity left.

She feeds off your fear and will savior every bit of it and then your soul. You could try to beg for mercy, but really, this word does not exist in her vocabulary.  
Though, if you want a chance at survival, you can try to bribe her. Pay more than the person wanting you dead. It‘s money over morals for her.  
It has always been.  
She cared about no one and no one cared about her. It may sound sad, but that’s just the way things are for demons. Their conception of emotions is not comparable to the one of humans.  
Still, she was confused when someone did show interest in her wellbeing. Especially, because out of all the things that someone had to be a grim reaper.

„Are you okay?“, Vince asked and Cody shot him an incredulous look while wiping off the blood running from her nose and down her chin.  
„Is that a trick question or an insult? Of course, I am alright.“, she spat and looked at the body on the ground. Vince knelt next to it, put his finger on the artery, and extracted the soul to send it to the afterlife.  
„You serious? That fucker jumped at me from the roof, broke my nose, and I don‘t even get to eat his soul?“, she declared and put her hand on her hip, nose still bleeding, though not as bad as before. Thank Satan for fast healing.  
„No.“, Vince said sternly, „I may not be the strictest reaper, but that soul is not going into your mouth. He‘s going to hell, so he‘d probably taste bad anyway.“  
With that, he sent the blue flicker of a soul that had rested on his palm directly there.  
Cody pulled a face like she had been denied payment after a job where things got real ugly. And real ugly meant _real ugly_ in demon terms.  
„The hell-damned souls at least have some spice and don‘t taste as bland as the average person. And they definitely taste better than devoted Christians. As much fun it is to tease them, man, do they taste like holy water smells.“  
Vincent raised an eyebrow at her statement but she just licked the last blood from her lip and continued walking.  
„You coming, skeleton boy?“, she asked nonchalantly and looked over her shoulder.  
„Oh, so full of cliches. But you know the fellow reapers do not have some fancy other form.“, he joked, not actually being offended by her words.  
After a few, long strides, he caught up to her, now matching her walking speed.  
„Yeah, you just look like any other human. So boring.“  
„Not really, I just don‘t need a different form. I‘m fancy enough as I am.“, he said, gesturing at his dark grey waistcoat and suit pants with a matching purple, satin tie.  
Vincent was not arrogant but he did care about his appearance and had an affinity for chunky gold watches and fashionable suits. Some might describe his look as a ‚business fuckboy‘ but he most certainly wasn’t one.  
He was that kind of person that made his one-night stand breakfast before disappearing and never seeing them again.  
Though Cody did not seem impressed. Neither at his remark nor his way of dressing. She personally just chose what she enjoyed and what was comfortable and kickass enough to go bounty hunting in. Which mostly  
resulted in her wearing some brightly coloured military boots, cargo pants with chains, and a mesh shirt with a cropped tank top underneath. Vince did consider her choice of clothing kind of random but fashionable in its own way.  
„Currently, you look like any other human too. Well, maybe except for the brightly coloured bangs and highlights, because honestly, you look like my pink and green highlighter exploded on my favourite black suit.“  
„You forgot pointed ears and fangs.“, Cody added, ignoring his statement.  
Vince looked at her and she opened her mouth, displaying her pointed canines before sticking out her tongue at him.

For a while, they kept walking in more or less comfortable silence. Cody had that constant dark and heavy aura around her and Vince wasn't sure if that was her being a demon or her being Cody.  
But that was not the only thing that threw him off about her. In fact, there were quite a few things. Though one stood out amongst the others: Cody had not once used magic while fighting.  
Not a single, damn time.  
One could say she did not need to rely on it to win a fight but every demon would just resort to using their powers instead of throwing fists. It made zero sense to Vince.  
Why waste energy when you could win the fight much easier and faster? It‘s not like using magic was exceptionally energy draining. At least not the more common magic.

„Why do you never change forms when fighting?“, he asked, trying to approach the topic carefully. Cody wasn‘t the type of person to share personal details. To be honest, she sparked more questions than she gave answers.  
„Why should I?“, she retorted, looking straight ahead as they rounded a corner, the moonlight now reflecting in her purple eyes.  
„It would give you an advantage, it enhances your speed and strength.“, he pointed out and looked at her, but she did not meet his gaze. Maybe because she hated having to look up at him, since he was quite a bit taller than her, or maybe she just wasn‘t keen on this topic. Vince assumed it was both.  
„Something is wrong with you. I can tell. You are definitely hiding something.“  
Cody snorted.  
„Yeah, your body, if you don‘t shut up.“

* * *

\- My drawing of Cody in more casual wear -


End file.
